Arcade games come in many types, shapes, and sizes. One popular type of arcade game is a crane game where a player manipulates a crane hovering above a collection of targets and attempts to pick up a target, such as a prize, and withdraw the target to a collection bin. The crane can be a mechanical claw type game or a vacuum pick-up device, and the prizes can vary from plush toys to prizes to gift cards and the like. The crane game is one of the most popular types of arcade games and manufacturers of crane games are always looking for ways to make the game more interesting and challenging for players. One way to expand the way crane games are played is to vary the perspective of the player from the traditional view a player ordinarily possesses. The present invention is a new variation on the traditional crane game, where the player can take a new perspective while playing the game and also allow spectators to share in the excitement of playing the crane game with the player.